Code Pepper
by welldonecc
Summary: Pepper wants to drag Pip into this cool video game she played in her dimension Will he regret his decision?


"Come ooooon Pip!"

"No..."

"It won't take a while!"

"Pepper..."

"Piiiip!"

"Ugh...Fine"

"This will be fun!"

The vulpin was having an argument with his 'Alternate self' from the dimension he accidentally created a portal to, while it may have given the paladins some invaluable new allies.. he fears he have also brought in powerful enemies... _but are they as annoying as Pepper?_

"Great!" The female vulpin prepared something out of Pip's view, in a few seconds she appeared to be finished, as he could see Pepper looked like she was admiring something. "Hold on to your tail!"

"Wait... you said it was going to be a quick harmless game!"

"It is quick and harmless in my universe! Here we goooo!" She pressed a button and both vulpins were sucked into a small cube that dropped to the floor.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Coded**

"Wooooaaaahhhhh!" Pip felt he was traveling at the speed of light through a large tube made of wires and then... darkness... for a few seconds. "GASP!" He gasped for air. Looking around he noticed he was frozen in a T-pose mid-air. Looking to his left he notices Pepper stuck on the same T-pose too, who just looks and winks at him just as their legs are left dangling in the air, a few seconds after that they're dropped. "Aaaahhhh!"

**THUD!**

Pip slams on the floor face first while Pepper lands gracefully beside him. "Ow..." Pip looks at himself, he remains the exact same and everything is where it should be. He stands up and his boots don't seem to slip on what he noticed now is ice, the entire place is ice! He looks to Pepper.

"Welcome to my favorite video game, Code Lyoko! We're in the first level"

**Ice Sector**

"The who the what now?!"

"I'll explain the basics: We have to get to the other end of this sector and deactivate a tower in order to move on to the next, we do that 4 times and we reach the final level where we have to defend an objective" Pepper explained, Pip remained confused. "Ugh... I'll teach you as we go" She stretches her right arm and her potion launcher virtualizes on it, ready to fight.

"Uh... like... this?" He stretches his arm just like Pepper and his potion launcher virtualizes in his arm too. "Woah..."

"You know, in my dimension this is everyday stuff" Pepper said as she began walking forward, Pip ran up to her.

"I think we made pretty clear how vastly different our dimensions are" Pip said. "Even then, why would you even want to leave your dimension? The portal remained open for a while after you and the others arrived, plenty of time to regret your decision"

"Just like the others, we stayed to help" Pepper answered.

"We don't-" Pip's mouth was covered by Pepper.

"Shhhh... did you hear that?" Pepper whispered. A strange sound could be heard in front of them. "They're coming" She points forward and in the distance she waa able to spot a group of. "Kankerlats" Pip stared at her confused. "The most common enemy, they like going in groups" She uncovered Pip's mouth and aimed her potion launcher at them. "Get ready"

"Uh... ok?" He saw Pepper shoot two from where she was, they exploded.

"Yes!" The group of Kankerlats took aim at them. "Here they come"

The kankerlats shot laser after laser. A non-stop barrage. "Woah woah woah woah woah!" Pip had a hard time dodging the lasers even with his agility, he got hit once. "Gaaaahhh! That really hurts..."

"You gotta shoot them too Pip! Can't do this- Gaaaaaah!" Pepper got shot once too. "Damnit!" She ran to their left to take their attention away and shot at them again as some repositioned.

Pip also shot at them. Eventually the kankerlats were no more.

"Alright... that was a bit rough but we only got shot once" Pepper regrouped with Pip.

"I didn't think it would hurt that much" Pip had a hand on his shoulder.

"Mmhm, and you can't heal" Pepper said.

"Wait- WHAT?!" Pip screamed. "I was about to throw my catalyst!"

Pepper laughed. "Only way to regain health is if we die or finish the level"

"Die?!"

"You don't.. actually die, you just.. disappear until the other dies too or finishes the level" Pepper explained.

"Uh..."

"Look, you'll see death when it hap- AAAAHHH!" A giant red wall blows Pepper away. Pip looks to the left and see's a giant black wall rolling towards him.

"Uhh... Pepper?" He looked at the knocked down Pepper who began to stand up.

"Ugh... Mega-tank" She stood up and focused her sights on it. "Strongest enemy in the game... can take you out in two hits.."

"Okay then" He began shooting the ball but it didn't seem to do damage.

"Pip you must bait it, it'll reveal it's weak spot when it's about to attack" Pepper ran towards it. "Watch!" She jumped away from it's roll and the Mega-tank splits. "Now!"

Pip jumps in and starts shooting the symbol on the center as it charges, the Mega-tank explodes!

"Yes!" Pepper congratulates Pip. "You're learning. Me" She laughed and signaled him to keep following her.

"This is turning out to be kind of fun!" Said Pip.

"Told you it would be fun" Pepper said. She looks to the distance and spots a tall white building. "These levels are sort of short, we're almost at our objective" She points to the white tower.

"It seems to be surrounded by... cubes?"

"Close, those are called Bloks" Pepper corrected him. "They can freeze you" Pepper looks around for a better way to get there, she spots the perfect tool. "I have an idea"

Pip follows her to a large ice structure, they come across a huge hole in it.

"Jump in it!" Said Pepper.

"What?!" Pip looks at the long hole of ice. "Why?"

A group of kankerlats appeared behind them.

"Don't think twice, now!" Pepper pushes Pip in and jumps in after him, the kankerlats follow them.

"Wooooooaaaahhh!" Pip began sliding down the long tunnel of ice. "Pepper!"

"Woooohoooo!" She slid down in style and shot down one of their pursuing kankerlats. The end of the slide came near and everyone was launched to the air and flew straight to the tower. "You go inside that tower Pip! I'll handle the enemies outside!" She glided down and sniped a blok mid-air. She turns behind her as she falls and throws a large bomb to blow away two kankerlats.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Pip covered his eyes as he thought he was going to crash into the tower, but he went inside instead! His body slams face first on the above platform with a squeaky sound as he slides. "Ouch..." He stood up and noticed a screen poped up in front of him. "Huh?..." He taps it with his hand.

Outside, Pepper was handling all the bloks and kankerlats with ease, their numbers were dwindling.

**Pip**

**Code Lyoko**

Pip saw those words on the screen and finally noticed the interior of the tower. The many binary numerals floating around him. One by one they began to fall down and the tower became almost pitch black.

Pepper stopped fighting to notice the smoke on the top of the tower went from red to blue. Pip figured out how it works. She chuckled. "Alright! GAA-" One of the bloks she didn't take out shot a freeze ray at her, her surprised reaction was stuck in her icy prison, after a few seconds the ice around her broke away but she remained stuck on her pose. Her feet began exploding blue pixels, slowly going up to her legs, chest, arms, potion launcher and head, leaving behind a wireframe of her body that faded away after a few seconds.

Inside the tower Pip was trying to understand what he had just done. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation as a strange force lifted him up and made him drop his potion launcher that exploded into a wireframe. "Waaah!" He looked up to the pitch black ceiling of the tower in confusion as he felt his body explode blue pixels just like Pepper, he was completely confused and terrified by this. His vision went black as he became a wireframe that faded away.

* * *

**Level 2**

**Desert Sector**

Pip's vision became clear once again. He was floating beside Pepper, this time he was ready. He landed safely while Pepper did her landing with far more style.

"Good going... Me!" Pepper giggled. "This is level 2!"

"So... same thing as before huh?"

"Sort of, we have a time limit on this one" Pepper said. "We got some time before the entire world starts to fade away" Pepper points to the corner of the world. "You see the water below us? if we both fall on it then it's instant game over for both of us, no second chances unlike dying normally, If we both die the level will reset"

Pip scratched his head. "We just got to the second part and it's already getting hard?"

"It's introducing all the mechanics so we get comfortable with them" She points forward. "Let's go!"

Both vulpin ran forward. Pip just followed Pepper. "So... I just realized... You can't breathe here or actually feel the heat from this desert. Has this always been the case?"

Pepper nods. "It's not perfect but you can still feel some inmersion"

Pip scratched his head. "And what happened to me... Or us? I felt I was fading away"

"Thats what happens when you die or complete a level, you disappear" Pepper answered. "Enough chatting, we gotta move" She jumps to a nearby rock.

Pip hears something behind them. A laser flies near his face and quickly goes Weightless to dodge another three shots. A four legged spider-like monster appeared. "Oh great, they keep getting weirder"

"Tarantula!" Pepper screamed as she took cover behind a rock. "This one can be a real pain" Pepper shot but the tarantula quickly dodged to the side, stood up in two legs and shot 4 more shots before losing balance and going back to it's four legged run.

From afar Pip shot an explosive flask that caught the tarantula on fire, the monster tries desperately to put it out but Pepper uses the distraction to nail a good shot that destroys it! "Not if we work together!" Said Pip.

"Y-Yeah... I guess" Said Pepper in a worried tone.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing" Pepper went back to her old self immediately. "Come on, we don't have much time"

Pip shrugs, he noticed Pepper wasn't herself for a second. "Okay.." He muttered.

A small group of hornets appears too. "Oh great, we don't have time for this" Pepper rushed forward despite the threat.

After a minute they spot the tower. "There!" Said Pepper.

"Uh... is it just me or..." He looked to the left. "Theres two of them?!" Said Pip as he dodged a laser.

"Oh... no.." Pepper looked over at thw two towers horrified. "Damnit! Damnit!" She began to hurry on flying platforms that they had to cross to get to the two towers. Both vulpin used their Weightless abilities to easily make it across. Stopping right on the final platform. "Ugh! We have to decide which one and quickly!"

"Easy, we both go to-"

"Aaaahh!" Pepper panics and shoots at both towers, her shot goes through the left one and the right one gets damaged. "Quick! That one" Pepper jumps first but is shot in the air by a trio of krabs on a nearby platform. "Gaaaaaah!" She crash lands near the tower.

The hornets cut Pip off with their acid. "Pepper! We gotta take these guys out! They're pilling up!"

"S-shut up! We don't have much time!" She rushes to the tower... "OOF!" She just crashes her face on the wall. "Huh..." She tries to force her way in. "N-No..."

"Why are they just standing-" The enemies vanished. "Oh... okay" He looked at Pepper who was panicking.

"It's over! Time's up! We lost!" Pepper looked at the horizon, the structures were disappearing. "We're gonna fall down to the sea... and be kicked our from the game..."

Pip stood there thinking. "Hey... didn't you say..." He aims his weapon at Pepper.

"Pip?! What are you doing?!"

"Aim your weapon at me, we're taking each other out at the same time" Pip had his fingers on the trigger.

"B-but.. why?! It's over!"

"Trust me on this!"

Pepper relunctantly aimed her potion launcher at Pip.

"The moment I say three you shoot okay?" Pip looked behind them and saw they didn't had much time before their platform disappeared.

"One..."

"Two...

"Thre- AAAHH"

"Gaaaah!"

Pip got on his knees and Pepper fell backwards dead. Their bodies became wireframea just as the ground below vanished.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Re:Coded**


End file.
